Breezylight
Physical Appearance Breezylight is a young alicorn mare, it is unknown why she was born alicorn. She has hot pink with a dash of purple coat and a dark violet and light pink mane and tail. She's tall, with skinny legs, and has dark brown eyes, Her cutie mark is grass shaped like fire with a die in the middle. Personality She is kind, honest, and loyal to all her friends and she would like to socialize with others. She is energetic and ongoing on adventures. She though has trust issues and sometimes be immature. Biography Lucky Gear's Promise When Lucky Gear went outside, he noticed something being thrown over the wooden fence, he looked at it and saw that it was a toy car, he heard somepony say "Oops..." then he noticed a hole on the fence, he looked at it and noticed that a brown eye was looking back at him, he thought it was another foal that was the same age as him, the foal at the other side said hello, Lucky Gear didn't reply, the foal over the gate asked if she hit him and Lucky Gear said no, the foal over the gate introduced herself as Breezylight then asked what was his name. Lucky Gear introduced himself then asked why she threw the toy car over the fence, Breezylight said that she had a mystery bag from a store and got toys but one of them was a toy car so she didn't want it, so she then said that he can keep it, Lucky Gear's mom started calling him over so he went inside. A couple of weeks later, Lucky Gear was playing with the toy car Breezylight had given him outside by the wooden fence. He heard somepony calling him over again from the fence. He walked up to the hole to see that it was Breezylight, but she wasn't close to the hole, so he saw that she was an alicorn. Lucky Gear asked if she was a princess then Breezylight replied that she wished she was but she was born that way. Breezylight's Story She woke up one morning in her house, she tried to say good morning to her family but they were nowhere to be seen, she went outside and called out to them but nopony was seen, she then heard a scream around the distance, she ran to the scream to investigate but found a pony in a cape standing by an unconscious pony, Breezylight asked what they were doing but then the unknown pony started chasing her, Breezylight at first wanted to fly but forgot that her wing was broken so she teleported away instead. She looked back at her village and realized smoke and screams of terror coming from her village, Breezylight soon walked away then started to find help The Rise Of Robo Steve's Journey Petra's Silence Trivia * She may possibly be a distant cousin of Amytheist Star * She is Emmet's student * She has the ability to sense things far away Category:Characters